


No more blankets, no more cups

by Depressedloaf



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedloaf/pseuds/Depressedloaf
Summary: “That’s different. It fills a function.” Yes, to suffocate us as we sleep, he wanted to say but he knew that it would be in vain. He had tried to get the point across to Sakusa on multiple occasions, but every time ended up in a definite defeat. It did not matter what he said. Three blankets would never be too many to Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	No more blankets, no more cups

“We’re not buying that.”

“Why? Omi, ya don’t get it we /need/ it.”

“We don’t need another cup, we already have like 10 of them.” 

“So? Look at it, it has frogs on it.”

“I can see that.” They were standing in the middle of an IKEA, alongside numerous other people bustling around pulling cart after cart filled to excess with household utensils. It was sales season and people were flocking to every building that had anything to sell for a lower price like their lives depended on it. It was not like he could judge them for it though, they were doing the same only with less of a bloody tooth. He glanced at the cup in front of him, tiny frogs on bicycles dotting the surface of it, the polish reflected the yellow light that the ceiling lamps above were emitting. It had a 25% discount. They really did not need another cup, but sometimes wanting something is significantly more important than it being a necessity.

“Ya bought another blanket last week so why can’t I?” They had had three already, cluttering their shared bed. Every night was a struggle to not drown in the plush warmth they provided, but Sakusa had been stubborn to a fault when it came to them keeping them where they were. And who was he to refuse that when Sakusa sat glowering on the couch after he had told him to move at least one of them. He only stopped pouting like a child, which he did even though he was a 35 year old man, when Atsumu had hugged from over the backrest, snaking his arms around him and told him that he could keep them. The crease between his brows disappearing at a near instant. 

“That’s different. It fills a function.” Yes, to suffocate us as we sleep, he wanted to say but he knew that it would be in vain. He had tried to get the point across to Sakusa on multiple occasions, but every time ended up in a definite defeat. It did not matter what he said. Three blankets would never be too many to Sakusa. 

“Cups also have a function ya know.” 

“Not when we already have enough for eight more people.”

“Fine, but if I’m not getting the cup then yer not gettin’ anymore blankets either.” Sakusa looked at him like he had been betrayed, his brows scrunching up, and by a lover at that. People walked past them even as they stood there in a pregnant silence, both waiting for the other to step down and accept defeat. Time stretched infinitely as they looked at each other. In the end it just so happened that Sakusa was the first to do so, even if he seemingly did it reluctantly, his eyes squinting together as he looked at him. 

“Okay fine, buy it.” He said, and Atsumu took hold of the cup and put it down in the basket he was carrying, with a happy and victorious grin cladding his face. Sakusa was so easy. It had almost been as easy to marry him. Almost. The only hard part about that had been to actually muster up the courage to ask him to. 

“Omi, don’t be mad, I’ll still use the cup ya bought me.” The cup in question was the one Sakusa had given to him on their second year anniversary, with the text ‘I love you’ written in the bottom of it. It was not anything grand, but that did not matter. It was a gift he treasured deeply, and if a burglar decided to break into their humble abode, then that would be the first thing he would protect from harm's way. 

“You better, otherwise I’m signing for a divorce.” 

“If ya do then I’ll just marry ya again y’know.” 

“Okay.” Sakusa’s face coloured, and he grabbed onto his hand that was not carrying the basket. Atsumu held it without hesitation, and interlaced their fingers gingerly. He felt the warm metal of Sakusa’s ring, the one that rested snuggly on his left ring finger, brush against his calloused fingers as he did, and the identical ring on his own hand burned itself into his skin. He would marry Sakusa as many times as he could, but sadly that really only meant that they would marry each other once, because even if he would do anything to marry him again, the thought of going through the process of applying for a divorce did not seem nearly as appealing. 

“But ya won’t divorce me right?” 

“If you get another cup I might.” Sakusa said, his humour as dry as it had always been and bordering on the edge to a fully formed threat. But then he squeezed Atsumu’s hand before lessening the grip again and added; “I wouldn’t.” Atsumu smiled. 

Looking around to see how many people were around them, he pulled on Sakusa’s hand and dragged him into a mostly empty aisle, filled to the brim with soft pillows and blankets. It was dangerous to take Sakusa here, who knew what he would lay his hands on and refuse to let go, but he was willing to take that risk.

“What are you doin?” Sakusa had his brows raised a little 

“I want a kiss.”

“Atsumu, we’re in an IKEA.”

“Yeah.” Sakusa sighed, but pulled the mask he wore over his face down before he leaned in to press his lips to Atsumus’. It was a brief, barely even there caress, but it was enough to make butterflies erupt in the pit of his stomach like it was the first time they kissed all over again. They separated, and Sakusa looked him in the eyes fondly, the tell tale sign of the beginning of crows feet crinkling by his eyes as he smiled softly. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of something behind Atsumu, and he let go of the hand that he had held since the end of the cup argument. He walked past him, and Atsumu turned to see what he was looking for. 

No. Not again. Behind him was an enormous pile of blankets of different colours and motives, some thick and hirsute, and some knitted and thin. The blanket on which Sakusa’s eyes were plastered to like industrial glue, as stars sparkled in his eyes, was on the thicker end, and pale white. He stretched his hand out towards it.

“Yer so mean, ya love blankets more than yer own husband!”

“I love the both of you equally.” Sakusa said, looking not at him but at the blanket that lay behind him, as his hand sneaked its way into the soft fabric appreciatively. He hummed deeply as he did, and Atsumu could not help but feel the fondness that the sight provided stir in his chest cavity. But he still felt the need to complain about being equal and likened to a blanket.

“Ya should like me more!”

“I’m getting this.” Sakusa said, grabbing the fabric that smelled faintly of chemicals made to smell good but that failed at doing its job. That was going in the washer when they got home.

“Don’t just ignore me!” He grumbled, and took the blanket from Sakusas’ hands before shoving it underneath his arm, holding it in place there. 

“I’ll buy it fer ya, but ya hafta promise me it won’t go ta the bed, we’ll be sleepin’ five feets in the air if ya do.” 

“Okay, I’ll put it on the sofa instead.” Sakusa said and grabbed the basket that Atsumu was holding, and took it upon himself to carry it to the checkouts, so that they could still hold hands. Then he leaned his head down to nuzzle into the soft fabric of Atsumu’s shirt, that smelt of their citrusy detergent. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
